50 Words to Love
by BooLoo2
Summary: 50 words I looked up in the dictionary randomly and used to create 50 sentences involving the Lambo twins and Ratchet, which were then woven into a storyline. Slash, some incest, and mentioned rape. Angst!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.**

**Pairing: **Twins/Ratchet

**Rating: **M for dark themes and adult material

**Warning: **Unbetaed.

**Summery: **Basically, 50 words I looked up in the dictionary (Randomly: Close eyes and point at word.) and used to create 50 sentences involving the Lambo twins and Ratchet, which were then woven into a storyline. Slash, some incest, and mentioned rape. Angst, angst, angst!

**AN:** Been edited…

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Words to Love Lambo TwinsRatchet**

* * *

><p><strong>Evacuate:<strong> When they first met aboard a battleship being overrun by Decepticons, there was neither love at first sight nor soft words spoken in a low lit room, only the blaring of alerts calling to abandon ship and a medic who refused to leave a fallen frontliner behind.

**Motion:** Always pushing forward, never looking back, that is the life of a frontliner in the middle of a war, but ever since that first meeting the twins find themselves more often than not glancing over their shoulders to make sure the little medic is still functioning.

**Fireball:** Ratchet was not a mech prone to fear and was never one to remain silent when things got tough, but the moment the yellow colored of the twins was engulfed in a ball of fire, for the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words and could not lessen the coldness in his chassis.

**Materialism:** Many would be thankful to be alive after having been nearly melted down into slag, but to Ratchet's annoyance he discovered that the yellow mech was only grateful that he had extra cans of paint in his and his brother's room.

**Duck:** For the first time since he was just a small sparkling picking fights with the neighbors, Sunstreaker was unable to dodge an incoming attack from a noncombatant bot when a wench was hurled mercilessly to the side of his helm for being so nonchalant with his safety.

**Imply:** When the yellow bot only gave a feral snarl and glared intensely at the medic's back for the unexpected assault, his twin made the mistake of implying that Sunstreaker was becoming soft-sparked towards the medic- and promptly found himself floored by his seething brother.

**Even:** Later on that cycle, while Sunstreaker was buffing out the last of his weld lines so he could apply new paint, Sideswipe took liberties with his brother's painting materials while the yellow bot's back was turned and silently declared them even.

**Girl:** When a new femme came about the newly established Autobot base and began to make settle moves on the blissfully oblivious Ratchet, the twins felt, for the first time, jealous that someone else was hogging up the medic's time and attention when he should be paying attention to the time and effort they'd put into repainting his med-bay bright yellow.

**Girth:** Sideswipe writhed helplessly as his brother thrust into him with a vengeance, attempting to dispel thoughts of pounding the femme's faceplates in by pounding his brother's aft to the berth instead, though inwardly Sideswipe laughed when he thought about how much more pleasure his brother's girth gave than any femme's valve could ever hope to offer the medic.

**Fluorescent:** It was only after the young femme was painted fluorescent green with white dots did the twins learn that the medic had refused the femme's advances in favor of his duties and was transferring to one of the outer Autobot bases to provide medical assistance.

**Paste:** After that Sideswipe was stuck listening to his brother gripe about the pasty green paint that had managed to stain the very tips of his fingers, but Sideswipe mind was elsewhere, remembering that the little medic was going to be leaving them for a while and that they'd have to depend on other medics, who hated them, to keep them functional.

**Eighteen:** Ratchet had been away from the twin terrors for eighteen deca-cycles and found himself more often than not wondering if those glitch headed medics back in Lacon were keeping the twins healthy, because if not, he was going to have words with them for bias discrimination.

**Streak:** When the medic would spy a streak of bright yellow or red bolting across the battlefield, he would do a double take to see if it was the twins he had grow so accustom to having close by on the battlefield at all times, but shake his helm wearily when he reminded himself that they were not with him.

**Appendage:** Ratchet had been the only medic they'd ever really trusted since that day on the battleship, and as a barely conscious Sunstreaker lay with one unattached appendance in the scrape yard, watching as his brother snarled at the scurrying medics who were doing their best to not meet the red twin's optics, they were reminded of why.

**Flush:** Ratchet had been curious as to how the twins, and the other bots in Lacon, had been fairing while he was away and had looked over some medical reports that'd been sent to him for evaluation, but flushed in rage and cursed, so loudly that an assistant dropped his tools in shock at the outburst, when he got to Sunstreaker's profile.

**Bang:** All throughout the little outskirt base's halls worried bots of all ranks could hear the irate medic banging the report pad violently against the walls of the med-bay and cursing the Lacon medics to the pit- before everything went eerily quiet.

**Clue:** The red twin had gotten his first clue that something was horribly amiss the moment the head medic of Lacon had picked up a data pad, gave the twins a sharp look, put a red X next to Sunstreaker's name, and walked out of the room, leaving Sideswipe to grief and rage over his brother's still prone form.

**Irrational:** Ratchet knew it was an irrational assumption he was making and that he could very well be labeled a deserter for what he was about to do, but he just knew the moment he read over the report that the fragging Lacon medics were going to declare Sunstreaker un-savable and let him deactivate just to get the twins out of the way.

**Carrier:** The stressed and seething medic was on the very first transport carrier he could flag down with an emergency transmission, whether or not they were going the way he was heading, and on his way back to Lacon less than a cycle after he'd received the report on Sunstreaker's condition.

**Slake:** Ratchet knew the exact moment he stepped into the Lacon med-bay and lock optics with a very distressed and uncharacteristically solemn Sideswipe, still clinging to his nearly deactivated brother's hand, that it would take more than words and a wench to slake his insuppressible anger.

**Purgative:** When Ratchet and Sideswipe had finally finished beating the head medic to slag with their bear hands, it was Sunstreaker- finally able to move without fear of deactivating on the spot- who rubbed comfortingly along Ratchet's back as he purged his tanks when the medic realized what he'd done.

**Jovial:** Ratchet had tried to take blame for what had happened to the head medic afterwards, but after the twins pulled some favors from their long-time friend Jazz, they were in a rather jovial mood upon seeing shock that crossed their medic's face when all charges against him mysteriously dropped.

**Caress:** For the first time their touch was unprofessional, and though both parties were still unsure as to how it ended up happening so soon, it took only one caress to the medic's face and one caress back before the twins had hoisted the little medic into their arms and were racing him to their berth so they could further show their appreciation.

**Slacken:** That night, after quite a few processor-blowing overloads, the twin's hold on their medic did not slacken even the slightest, even when he began cursing them to the pits for not letting him go so he could finish up the work that had been piling on in his absence.

**Creed:** From then on, it became the informal creed that only the twins had tormenting rights over their little medic and anyone who even thought of performing a misdeed against Ratchet without their permission would soon find him or herself at the _tender loving care_ of the very medic they sought to torment.

**Purge:** This was something one of the troublemakers of the newly built Ark learned the hard way, after he'd taken the medic's wench on a dare, when the red twin slipped mild acid into his Energon and he had been unable to stop purging for nearly three cycles afterward.

**Bow:** Sunstreaker is an arrogant bot whom is said would never bow to anyone, neither enemy nor superior, but the moment Ratchet gives him a _not now _glare and refuses to leave the med-bay for some quality time with his lovers, Sunstreaker will get to his knee- only to grab the medic's legs and throw him over his shoulder a moment later. (Ha, ha, ha! As if Sunny-bot would actually bow.)

**Mass:** Sometimes Ratchet would wiggle and struggle about on Sunstreaker's shoulder and glare daggers at Sideswipe, who would just laugh mischievously and give the medic a quick peck on the lips before pulling out of reach before that medic could whap him over the head, but mostly Ratchet just cursed the frontliner's size advantage and crossed his arms in annoyance.

**Breakdown:** However, the moment Sideswipe would give him that intensely longing gaze and reach out to caress the medic's face, Ratchet's resistance would breakdown completely and Sunstreaker would be more than happy to watch his twin and lover heatedly ravaging each other's mouths.

**Origin:** Sometimes after interfacing, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would lay awake, their medic snuggly sandwiched between them, and wonder if they'd know what had happened to Ratchet to make him cling to their frames while in recharge, shaking, if they bonded with him.

**Victim:** It was when he had those dreams of large, clawed hands pinning him down, of burning pain in his lower body, and of his vocalizer raw from screaming, that he remembered why he cannot give the twins the bond they so desperately want to share with him.

**Floor:** It's not uncommon during some nights for one of the twins to be suddenly kicked onto the floor when the medic starts fighting against the invisible threat that plagues him, but there are never grudges held and the twins merely wake their medic from his nightmare and hold him tight until the shaking stops.

**Judgment:** Maybe his judgment has been impaired somewhat over the vorns, but it is the times when he's trapped between the warm frames of the frontliners, their long, deadly, warrior's arms wrapped around him, and sweet kisses being pressed to his cheeks and helm that he feels safe.

Kept: Ratchet is not a secretive bot by any means and is usually straightforward about what he feels in any given situation, but the fact that he had kept that one secret from the twins for so long makes them worry that it is a lot more damaging to their medic than he's led them to believe.

**Boss:** They had discussed the possibility of asking Optimus for access to their lover's file so they could help him, but the moment Sideswipe started suggesting sneaking into the Prime's office and swiping the information instead to avoid the likely rejection, the alarms to the Ark went off.

**Occasional:** There were occasions when not even the twins with all their strength could keep the world from falling down around Ratchet, and the moment Decepticons started overrunning the Autobot stronghold, that message struck home as Ratchet was rushed to the Ark, which had set course for the planet Earth.

**Cranky:** To say that the medic was a bit cranky after being awoken after who knew how many vorns of forced stasis lock would be a serious understatement, but the moment he saw the twins thrown up against a wall, still offline, all he could feel was worry for his beloveds.

**Vesta-(Goddess of the Hearth):** The twins were not religious bot by any means and were proud to claim atheism, but the moment they came back online, staring up into the optics of their medic, light shining from above Ratchets helm like a halo, they could've sworn they were meeting their Primus.

**Breach:** It was later discovered that the breach in the ship had done a great deal more damage than they had originally anticipated, and the very thought of being trapped on a foreign planet covered in tire encrusting, vent clogging, paint peeling dirt nearly sent Sunstreaker in a fit of rage.

**Flounce:** After a few choice words from Ratchet and a gentle kiss of reassurance on the helm, Sunstreaker left with a little more of a flounce in his step; that is until he stepped in a muddle of mud, which promptly turned out to be a mud pit that managed to suck in his whole leg.

**Angel:** There were times, after they'd learned to assess the human world wide web, that some of the Autobots would look at Sideswipes helm horns, add in his troublemaking nature, and call him the devil, but Sunstreaker would just sneer at the lot and remind them that the devil was just an angel who had fallen to earth.

**Lock:** It was the day the twins came back from patrol early and found the door to their shared berthroom locked that they knew something was wrong, and though they knew that they could have just punched in the override codes any time they wanted, they opted to put their audio receivers to the door instead.

**Hear:** What they heard was the voices of the leader and their medic speaking in hushed voices about a topic that was obviously upsetting their medic deeply, and upon sharpening their receivers the twins realized it was about the nightmares Ratchet had been having for so long.

**Vicious:** They heard the tale of a vicious rape and a young mech who from then on felt too dirty, too tainted to ever believe he'd be worthy of bonding with another, since as a medic he knew that the other bot's spark energy would always been within him and would pass on to any others he had spark contact with.

**Immure:** Later that night, when Ratchet returned to the twin's quarters, he found Sideswipe waiting ominously on the berth and Sunstreaker leaning up against the wall beside the now locked door, immured, both watching him intensely before Sideswipe finally told them what they'd heard that morning.

**Cloth:** At first Ratchet had raged and cursed them for eavesdropping on a private conversation, but when Sideswipe grabbed Ratchet around the waist and forced him into his and Sunstreaker's embrace, the tears had come and it was Sideswipe who wiped them away with his brother's polishing cloth.

**Brave:** Many may have seen those tears as weakness, but for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker they were the purest sign of their medic's bravery, because it showed them that he was willing to trust them when no one else had ever taken that risk, and let them in even though it hurt to do so.

**Picture:** When most think of Ratchet or the twins, they picture flying wenches and a mean temper or prankish mischief and psychotic violence, but when the medic and frontliners look at each other, they see those whom they can trust and hold when times are tough and kiss when they need to open themselves.

**Carpet:** In the pleasant silence that followed, they simply lay together and held each other close; that was until Sideswipe decided to make some mood-killing comment about how they should get carpet in their room to build up static, and though Ratchet and Sunstreaker snort at the comment, they still smiled.

**Imagine:** For a while Ratchet lies awake and watches the twins recharging on either side of him contently, imagining what it would be like to bond with them, the ones he loves, but the moment he feels that fiery passion for all that is good and right rise within him he is already shaking his beloveds awake before he can second guess himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aw, they're so cute! Please review and tell me what you think. If you really liked it I'll see about making another one with Jazz/Prowl slash.


End file.
